


let me take care of you

by sweetbun_trio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fat mercie, kinkmeme fill, porn with a tiny bit of plot, porn with some feelings, very vague d/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbun_trio/pseuds/sweetbun_trio
Summary: Sylvain plans a night of giving Mercedes what she deserves.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Look, I love gentle dom Mercedes as much as the next dork, but this woman does so much for so many people and really deserves to get fucked boneless and spoiled. Let her take a load off and get pampered and have lots of orgasms. Maybe she's a little fussy about it, but her partner or partners love her so much and know how to help her unwind. Maybe dear Annie is throwing her a birthday gangbang, idk man—whatever floats your boat.
> 
> I particularly love her with Sylvain, Dedue, and/or Annette, but this is ship-agnostic, so follow your heart. Mercedes, Annette, Felix, and Sylvain being a poly quartet? Blue Lions gangbang? All her Adrestian friends? Whatever, man. Except I'd prefer no Jeritza, breeding kink, or mommy kink pls.
> 
> +++ Fat Mercie

Finally, Mercedes thought, as she pulled up to Sylvain’s house and parked her car. It had been a long week. Work had been demanding, and it felt like all her friends had some sort of problem they needed her advice on, or for her to help solve, or they needed her shoulder to cry on. She really loved her friends, and being the friend whom everyone leaned on, but she had her limits. 

Sylvain’s sweet messages had gotten her through the day, especially because he had been extremely coy and flirtatious. He made her guess what he had planned for their evening, telling her only to come hungry and wear something comfortable followed by a string of kissy face and heart emojis.

She got out her key to his place and unlocked the door before stepping inside where she was greeted by a wonderful aroma. Sylvain’s grinning face poked around the doorway. “Babe,” he said, “surprise!” He smiled even wider as she joined him in the kitchen.

Sylvain gathered his girlfriend up in his arms, running his hands down her back to grab her ass while she giggled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“I had been all ready to order delivery,” she started.

“Way ahead of you, babe.” Sylvain tipped her face up and pressed his lips to hers again, this time with some heat behind it, cupping both sides of her face with his hands. “Tonight is all about you. Just lay back, and relax.” He tucked her chin-length hair behind her ears.

“Oh?”

“Oooohhhhhh is right.” He laughed and turned back to the pot he had been stirring. “That’s what you’re going to be saying alllll night.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah. Let me take care of you.”

An hour and a nice meal later, Mercedes found herself in bed. Sylvain slid his hands down her sides, then up under her sweater. He nudged at her arms and she obliged him, lifting them up and letting him pull it off. She was only wearing an unpadded bra made out of a mesh material and she was fully on display for him. He leaned on his elbow next to her and said, “Mercie, you’re so beautiful.”

He began kissing her again, trailing kisses downward over her neck and onto her breasts. The sensation of his wet mouth over her nipple through the fabric was not enough. She arched her back, wanting more, and snaked her hands behind her back to undue to clasp. Sylvain tossed it away somewhere and dove back in. His mouth found her nipple and he flicked his tongue across it, eliciting a moan from her. He dragged his teeth over the peak and kissed his way over to the other. 

Winding her fingers into his hair, Mercedes sighed in pleasure, messing up the ginger strands. He groaned and she squeezed her legs together, feeling how wet she already was, how she throbbed with desire.

She began to fumble with her free hand for the button on his pants. He was treating her so right, she wanted to return the favor. “Nuh uh,” he laughed, “what did I tell you, Merce? I’m the one taking care of you.”

“I want to see you, Sylvain,” she said.

“Well in that case, Miss Mercedes, I shall not disappoint, since you requested so nicely.” He sat up and pulled off his shirt. “That better?”

“Yes,” she said, holding out her hands again, eager for him. Sylvain leaned over her and slowly peeled her leggings down over her hips and past her plush thighs. She wiggled out of them once they were tangled around her ankles and kicked them away. Mercedes watched him as he took all of her in. His brown eyes hungrily sized up her figure, and his hands followed, sinking into the curve of her hips and tummy. 

Sylvain stuck his thumbs inside the waist of her panties. She lifted her butt again while he pulled them down. Then he proceeded to place light kisses all the way up her leg, to the inside of her thigh, where he rested his face. His scruff tickled and she squirmed in anticipation.

Without further teasing, he parted her with a lick. “So ready for me already,” he murmured. She felt him insert one long finger, and moved against him, wanting more. Two fingers, and he curled them, feeling for the right spot.

She moaned loudly, “Oohhh, Sylvain.” Looking down, she could see him smirk, and then she could only see the top of his head, red hair sticking up in all directions. She cried out as his tongue lapped into her. He found her clit and swirled his tongue around it before finding a firm rhythm, mouth and fingers working in tandem.

Mercedes could feel her orgasm building already. “Just like that,” she sighed breathily, “keep doing that.” She reached up and held onto the rungs of the headboard as she came. Sylvain hummed as she squeezed her thighs around his head, working her through it until she became too sensitive. Her heart pounded and she breathed hard, coming down from her climax. She lowered one arm to rest across her forehead, catching her breath.

The bed dipped beside her as Sylvain stretched out, lying on his side. She turned toward him to see him sucking on the fingers that had been inside her. 

“Did you like that warm up?” He asked with a lopsided smile that was pure sin, of several different varieties.

All she could offer in reply right that moment was a lazy grin. 

“Let me know when you’re ready for Part Deux,” he laughed, and then unbuttoned his pants and kicked them and his underwear off to join all the other clothes that littered the room. His dick bobbed as he settled himself back into the sheets and blankets. 

“Mmm,” Mercedes murmured, “Would it be ok if I got on top?”

“I’ll allow it,” he said, knowing it was her favorite position, and also knowing how much he enjoyed the view from below her. 

She pushed the blankets down the bed and climbed on top of him, sinking down onto his cock with no hesitation. Pausing before wiggling and ensuring she was taking as much of him as she could, she leaned forward and rocked her hips. Sylvain responded and soon they found a rhythm, her pussy stroking him with every snap of her hips, and her tits bouncing. Mercedes hit just the right angle to grind her clit against him and started to come apart a second time. She cried out as she came hard, propping herself up with her hands on his chest. He caught her as she slumped forward. 

Sylvain flipped her onto her back and fucked her through the aftershocks, until he couldn’t maintain a steady tempo. He pulled out and came on her stomach, then collapsed next to her. 

Bangs sweat-plastered to her forehead, feeling warm and fuzzy, Mercedes remained sprawled on her back. “Is...is there a Part Trois?”

“Part Trois,” Sylvain dragged himself up to kiss her forehead, “is Spa de Gautier, because you deserve a bubble bath, with a massage, and a foot rub, and scented lotions, and all that good shit they have at spas.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can move for a while due to Part Un and Deux,” she whined playfully. “Is Spa de Gautier very far?”

“It’s just down the hall. You stay there for now and I’ll get everything ready.” He rolled out of the bed and tossed her the shirt he had been wearing to clean up before disappearing into the hallway.

For several minutes, Mercedes let herself luxuriate, just enjoying the feeling of being totally and completely pampered. The sounds of Sylvain turning the squeaky taps and water flowing, as well as lavender wafting into the bedroom soon enticed her to stir. She padded down the hall to the bathroom to see exactly what he was up to. He was testing the temperature as the tub filled up, steam rising and filling the small room with heat. 

“Does that feel warm enough?” She sat on the side of the tub and dipped her toes in. Satisfied, Mercedes slid into the tub, letting the water slosh around her. She leaned all the way back and the top of her belly made an island in the middle of the water. She closed her eyes languidly.

Sylvain lifted her shoulders and wedged himself in behind her. While she leaned her head back on his shoulder, he soaped up and massaged her shoulders. Sylvain buried his nose in the hair at the back of her neck, breathing in her scent. He poured water over her hair and washed it, gently scratching her scalp and carefully keeping the water out of her eyes. 

An hour and a foot rub later, Mercedes found herself back in bed, with Sylvain curled up behind her. It wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep feeling absolutely spoiled and entirely loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, OP, you inspired me to write my very first posted smut!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @sweetbun_trio


End file.
